Never To Grow Up
by FlyingPirateBoy
Summary: What if you parents didn't tell you everything that you had to know about Peter Pan? That him and Captain Hook weren't exactly "rivals" to begin with- what if they were once... Peter AND James- not Pan VS Hook
1. Prologue

_In life, it is normal for kids to grow up- we were just born that way._

_Some think that growing up means you have to work all day and be like your parents-_

_Others think of it as a stage in life where you have to stop playing and start taking responsibilities for yourself._

_Bottom line is- children see growing up as a scary thing._

_But unfortunately, we can't run away from that fact of life- no one can._

_Every child will eventually have to grow up... All- except one..._


	2. Chapter 1

"Are your plans for his future all set?"

"Ah yes- he will go to the most prestigious school in England-"

_School?_

"He will soon graduate with flying colors and will become a lawyer or the town's head judge!"

_Lawyer? Judge?_

"And then he will become successful enough to provide a family of his own until he grows old."

_Old?_

* * *

Hearing those words from my mother made me terrified.

I didn't want to go to school or become a lawyer or a judge and most importantly- I didn't want to grow _OLD_.

I was scared of growing up... so I ran away!

I ran away as far from the world where children are forced to grow up like they never had a choice- I went to a world called "Neverland".

It's the second star to the right and straight on 'till morning!

You might be wondering how I got up there- well, I flew!

A fairy friend of mine named Tinkerbell thought me how to fly- it's pretty simple actually, I never thought it was as easy as to just think of happy thoughts and up I go~

Anyways, back to Neverland- it was amazing!

It's like a place where every child's good dream takes place- Yes, it's _THAT_ wonderful!

There were plants you'd never thought even existed- animals that you don't see everyday in London- mermaids who are as beautiful as the sunset's mesmerizing mixture of colors with the sky- ocean waters that are as clear as the stars at night- and finally, _PIRATES_!

Now they're not all bad- well, atleast one that I know of who goes by the name of James.


	3. Chapter 2

How'd I come across James the "not all bad" pirate, you ask?

Well- he was the first person I met other than Tink when I arrived at Neverland. It was a funny actually... our first meeting-

Remember how it was my first time flying- traveling all the way to Neverland?

Well... I still didn't know how to land... and... yeah- I kinda landed on him which was totally uncool and not to mention embarrassing because I was on top of him...

But what's more weird is that-

"Uhmmm... are you going ti get off of me or are you just going to stay there?"

Trust me.

I _wanted _to get off of him- but my body somehow couldn't move- more of it _didn't_ want to move actually... as if my body was being possessed by the pirate...

"Oh! Right, sorry 'bout that..."

Finally released from that "spell"- I moved away from him as he stood up and fixed himself.

"There! Now if you'll excuse me-"

He stopped when he was about to leave-

"AAAAAHHHHH! M-my- it's gone!"

The lost pirate searched high and low for-

"What are you looking for?"

"MY PIRATE FLAG! I can never lose my flag- it is a shame to piracy code."

_Wow- he must be REALLY serious about this flag of his..._

"What does it look like? Maybe I can help you find it~"

"It's black- and has a letter "J" painted red on it."

The pirate drew the image on the sandy floor.

We continued on with the search for the red "J" pirate flag- looking everywhere around Neverland: up and down, every nook and cranny- but unfortunately still no luck at all...

"Hey- c'mon, it's no use... let's give u-"

"I'm never giving up."

"But you can just make a new one! I mean- how hard is it to get a black cloth around here and just paint on a red letter "J"? Just write it like how you wrote it on the beach awhile ago and- Voila~ an exact copy of your pirate flag!"

"It won't be the same..."

"Sure it will! We just have to look for the right-"

The pirate suddenly gripped on my collar.

"CAN YOU BRING THE LAST DROP OF BLOOD MY CAPTAIN!?"

_Blood?_

"H-huh?"

"Is it easy form where in the seven seas you came from to just "replace" something that's important?"

"I was just trying to help..."

His grip fainted.

"I'm sorry... the flag... it's just really important to me. When my captain, Blackbeard, died- that flag is the only thing I have left of him..."

He was really serious about him... this "Captain Blackbeard" of his-

All I felt was pity for him... the least I could do was-

"Fine. I'll help you keep searching..."

"Thank you..."

"Peter... Pan."

"Thank you- Peter. I, James, is forever indebted to you."

_Wow! I can't believe a pirate- a REAL pirate- regardless of the fact that he seems to look like he's the same age or atleast only a year older then me- has INDEBTED (whatever that means... sounds good though~) himself to me! But wait- he didn't mention his last name... did he?_

"I'm sorry- what did you say your name was again?"

"James"

...

"Just... James?"

"Aye!"

That's rather weird... I wonder if it's a pirate thing to have no last names...

"Well then- I, Peter Pan, shall promise you, James, that we will find your captain's flag!"

To my surprise, the pirate suddenly just spitted on the palm of his hand and reached out to me as if he wanted a-

"Well? C'mon then, mate! Have it here!"

Now way.

"You mean- a handshake?"

"Righty-o! It's a pirate way of making a promise."

I was afraid he would say that...

"Oh what the hell! A spit handshake contact pirate thing wouldn't hurt."

I gave my hand a spit and without hesitation- shook Jame's hand.

"This is really disgusting, James."

"ARRRRRRR! You'll get used to it, Peter- hahaha! Now let's go find capt'n's flag~"


End file.
